Bloody Rayne
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: Blood, it's raining blood. There's a girl, her eyes are an icy blue that clashes with the red that falls from the sky. She is looking at me. Who is she? There is a legend that states that when blood falls from the sky a youkai will appear to punish those who disrupt the peace. Could this girl be the youkai of the legend and how will the gang handle her coming along with them?


**A/N: So, I've tried writing Saiyuki fanfictions before, but I've never been able to finish them, mainly because they sucked. I've excepted this and I still want to try again. I'm a masochist, I know. Anyway, this time I really want to try finish this one because I really like the character and I plan on mapping out everything that I want to happen so that I don't have to sit here and stare at the screen for hours before finally typing the first sentence. So anyway, here we go!**

**Chapter 1: The Girl with Blue Eyes**

"Scoot over will 'ya? You're hogging the whole seat!"

"Sorry monkey, unlike you, I'm an adult, so I need more space."

"Wah? That doesn't even make sense, now move over you stupid kappa!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"My, my, you're all lively, aren't you?"

The day started out normal enough, Goku and Gojyo were arguing in the back seat, Sanzo was threatening to kill them and Hakkai was driving along like nothing was even happening. Ever since they had started the journey together, this had been the norm, but things change and things can no longer be normal and the Gods, being as bored as they were, sometimes liked to throw something unexpected into their path just to spice things up a bit.

"Hey Hakkai, what's that?" Goku asked form the backseat. Hakkai followed the monkey's pointing finger until he saw the large strange looking cloud hovering in the middle of the forest.

"I'm not sure, it looks like a weather anomaly," he told him.

"Anomaly? We should go check it out!" Goku said excitedly. Sanzo, who hadn't even looked at the cloud, growled.

"No, we don't have time to be making stops just to watch the sky."

"Aw, come on preisty, there might be something over there," Gojyo said, taking Goku's side. Hakkai and Sanzo were both unconvinced.

"Yes, but whatever it is it's probably dangerous and the last thing we need is to die," Hakkai told them. Goku sighed and sat back, still looking at the strange cloud.

They continued to drive on until they reached a small village. They found a small Inn and rented a room, avoiding as many people as they could, something that was not really an easy feat considering Sanzo stuck out like a sore thumb. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. Hakkai, knowing that none of the others were going to answer it, stood up and opened the door a crack so he could see who was on the other side.

It was a villager. he looked nervous, fidgeting with his hands and avoiding eye contact. Hakkai instantly put on a smile, trying to make the man feel more at ease.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I heard there was a Sanzo priest in this room, may I speak with him?" the villager asked. Hakkai looked over at Sanzo, who was smoking and reading a newspaper.

"Sanzo, there's a villager who wants to talk to you," he told him. Sanzo sighed and put out his cigarette. Hakkai took that as a 'send him in', and gestured for the man to come inside.

"Priest Sanzo, we were wondering if you would do us the great honor of saving our village. There are youkai in the forest and recently people have been disappearing. Not only that, but there's a strange rumor about a cloud that rains blood in the forest," the villager told him. Sanzo looked up.

"Do 'ya think that could be the cloud we saw earlier?" Goku asked.

"Sounds likely."

"I told you we should have checked it out. I could use some exercise, gotta keep my body in top physical condition for the ladies."

"Does your depravity know no bounds?" Sanzo asked. Gojyo shrugged.

"Please, I beg of you, save our village!" the villager cried, bringing them back to the situation at hand. Sanzo seemed to think for a moment.

"Fine, we'll check out the forest," he said, surprising the other members of the party. The villager thanked him and then ran out to tell the others.

"Is there a reason we're going to do this?" Hakkai asked, knowing that if Sanzo was willing to help, he probably had an ulterior motive.

"That cloud that rains blood. I heard a legend once about it and I'm wondering if it's true," he said. Hakkai thought about questioning him further, but knew that he probably wouldn't say anything more.

"Yay we get to see the anemone!" Goku shouted.

"It's anomaly you stupid monkey!" Gojyo snapped.

"Who asked you, 'ya perverted kappa!" Goku retaliated. One smack with a paper fan later, they were on their way into the forest.

The trees were dense and it wasn't long before they had to leave jeep behind and head out on foot. Hakkai kept his eyes on the strange cloud. the closer they got to it, the more sinister it seemed. It was like it was waiting to swallow them whole and when they finally crossed under it, the sky went dark.

"Jeez, it's like it's already nighttime under here," Gojyo commented.

"It must be a really thick cloud to obscure the sun like that," Hakkai said.

"Yeah, but it isn't raining blood," Sanzo said. A moment later a drop of something landed in his open palm. He lifted it to his face and looked closer at it.

"Yuck! It's actually raining blood!" Goku said as a drop landed on his cheek.

"So it seems. This is quiet strange indeed," Hakkai said. Gojyo, however, was focused on something else.

"Hey guys, what's that?" he asked. They all followed his gaze to see a dark shape through the trees.

Hakkai was the first to move closer to it. He felt a strange draw to whatever it was and was compelled to see it clearly. The others followed, but Sanzo remained standing where he was, still staring at the drop of blood on his hand. The closer they got to the shape, the stronger the bloody rain became, until soon, they were soaked it in.

Only then could they see what the shape was.

It was a girl.

She was surrounded by the corpses of youkai and was holding a strange looking sword in her hand. She was holding out and open palm, as if trying to catch the falling rain. Her hair was long and was the color of midnight. Her skin looked to be pale, but it was hard to tell with her skin being tinted by the blood falling from the sky. She was completely naked, her body covered in strange scars. Goku took another step forward and stepped on a branch, creating an echoing cracking sound.

Her head snapped up and Hakkai suppressed a gasp.

Her eyes were like nothing he had ever seen before. They were a vibrant, icy blue and seemed to almost glow with an unnatural light. The color looked shocking against her pale skin and dark hair and it made her look like she was not of this world. Turning, she took a step towards where they were, but before she could reach them, her strange eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

**A/N: and that's the first chapter! I know it seems a little different, but I really wanted to write it and I hope people like it. Before anyone asks though, yes this is going to be a HakkaixOC story. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
